Traque illusoire
by Atlantos
Summary: OS. La proie de Daisuké le nargue. Elle le nargue au point de l'entraîner dans une ville désertée. Alors que son chasseur est bien décidé à le tuer. Mais... Et si c'était la proie qui traquait le chasseur ?...


**Disclaimer :** Ni Daisuké, ni Krad sont à moi.

**Rating :** J'hésite j'hésite... K+ ou T ?... Bon, je la mets en K+ et vous me dites s'il faut la mettre en T !

**Résumé :** La proie de Daisuké le nargue. Elle le nargue au point de l'entraîner dans une ville désertée. Alors que son chasseur est bien décidé à le tuer. Mais... Et si c'était la proie qui traquait le chasseur ?...

**Note :** Daisuké est en total OOC au début ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouve ça amusant de le voir comme ça ! XP  
Et ce n'est pas un yaoi ! (Ne sait-on jamais !)

* * *

**_Traque illusoire._**

Daisuké remonta pièce par pièce son revoler fraîchement nettoyé, légèrement irrité. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'on lui avait confié cette mission et sa proie lui échappait toujours… pire même, elle le narguait. Ses missions ne duraient jamais plus d'une journée, voire un ou deux jours de plus si la cible à éliminer ne se trouvait pas dans sa zone d'action habituelle.

- Saleté ! grogna-t-il en actionnant le chien de son arme.

Il fixa un instant son arme en silence, puis soupira. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il s'aperçut que la nuit était déjà tombée.

- Allez ! Une bonne nuit de repos et je reprends la traque !…

Le rouquin se leva, mais dû rapidement se rattraper à la table de bois. Sa jambe droite arborait une longue plaie, faite cette après-midi par sa proie. Il avait été imprudent, et il l'avait payé, point barre. Il connaissait les risques.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

xxx

Chaud. Il faisait horriblement chaud, même si un léger vent daignait souffler de temps à autres. Daisuké s'assit sur un trottoir qui bordait une rue déserte, tout comme le reste de la ville. Et il n'y avait pas un chat, tout semblait figé…

- Pourquoi m'as-tu entraîné ici ?…, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tu te le demandes ?

Il se retourna, tira trois balles. Il grogna légèrement, il avait raté sa cible de peu… Décidément, elle n'était pas humaine…

xxx

Le rouquin entra dans l'une des maisons abandonnées, referma la porte à double tour derrière lui et, après une rapide inspection visuelle, se dirigea vers la porte de ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et y trouva une bière, seule boisson qui avait l'air moins louche que les autres. Le jeune homme s'assit à une table et ferma les yeux, posant la bouteille de verre fraîche sur son front. Un doux moment de répit dans cette fournaise…

- Tu as enfin baissé ta garde.

Daisuké ouvrit brusquement les yeux, attrapa son arme, se retourna, appuya sur la détente. Mais il ne se produisit qu'un léger claquement sec. Les balles avaient été… retirées ?… Et sa proie les tenait dans le creux de sa main.

- Comment as-tu…

- Je sais être silencieux, quand je le veux.

Attentif à ses moindres mouvements, le rouquin le détailla. Une silhouette filiforme, de longs cheveux blonds retenus par une queue de cheval, et yeux d'or… Deux yeux de chat…

Clair et net, il n'était pas humain…

Sa main se serra sur son arme dès qu'il vit sa cible faire un pas vers lui, mettant son corps sous tension, paré à toute éventualité.

- Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, ajouta sa cible avec froideur, tu ne me feras pas le moindre mal avec ça.

La proie jeta négligemment les cartouches de côté et continua de s'avancer vers son chasseur, immobile. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche, Daisuké le frappa avec la crosse de l'arme. Mais son coup ne le toucha pas, il avait paré. La seconde suivante, sa proie lui asséna un violent coup à la nuque.

** - WHA !**

Daisuké ouvrit violemment les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre d'adolescent de quatorze ans, et pas d'arme à la main, ni de Krad à traquer…

Un léger claquement lui fit lever la tête et il bondit de son lit pour éviter de se retrouver haché-menu par une tirade de poignards qui virent s'enfoncer dans son matelas. Le parquet sous lui s'ouvrit et ce ne fut que sur le rebord de sa fenêtre qu'il trouva un peu de répit…

Non vraiment… Son quotidien était déjà assez dangereux pour qu'il manque de se faire tuer _**en plus**_ en rêve !

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Review ?_


End file.
